


Let’s Get You Home [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [193]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve took a lot of heavy hits during their latest fight. Tony and Clint are there to help him home and to keep the press away.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [193]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Let’s Get You Home [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hurt-Comfort Bingo Round 10 prompt [ “Bodyguards” [C5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/189076521060/here-is-my-card-for-the-hurtcomfort-bingo-i)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
